The Forest Of Wind: Naruto's Redemption!
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: A seven-year-old Naruto is yet again chased by the vengeful villagers of Leaf, but this time they chase him further away then usual. When the Villagers realise just where they are, they panic and flee, though, very few make it out alive. Wind sees all...


A//N Wee-Woo… Hehe Hehe, I have got to stop writing that! Anyway, this fic may confuse many people, so I will try and explain it when the time comes. As for questions, save them for later. Any who on with the show…

Disclaimer: I Sharingan-Youkai, do not own the anime Naruto. But, I do own my hot OC!

Summary: A seven-year-old Naruto is yet again chased by the vengeful villagers of Leaf, but this time they chase him further away then usual. When the Villagers realise just _where _they are, they panic and flee, though, very few make it out alive. Where they had wound up, the Forest of Wind, the soul domain of a very powerful Demon who happens to be the last of his kind. When this particular demon finds Naruto, he sees himself…And so, he takes the boy under his wings…

- - -

Chapter 1: Running Scared…

Naruto skidded to a halt next to a building and leaned against its hard wall. He panted deeply in an attempt to regain his breath and to calm his muscles. His body was in agony, his lip was split and bleeding, his head throbbed and his sides were burning. He was sure they'd broken several of his ribs this time. He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to listen for the footsteps of his pursuers. For some reason they weren't giving up like they usually did. Normally he'd out run them and they'd get bored and leave. But this time, this time they seemed hell bent…

This time, they wanted him dead…

His face paled as he heard the angry shouts coming from the street, they'd caught up already!

He pushed off the wall and continued his mad dash; he needed to leave the village if he wanted them to stop. He bolted towards the Gate, stumbling and tripping all the way. He made it half way across the road when a stabbing pain suddenly burst through his shoulder. He stumbled and fell to his knees as he reached around to find what was causing the pain. He winced when he felt the hilt of a kunai lodged deeply into his shoulder bone, warm blood oozing down his back. He whipped his head around when he heard more shouts and laughter.

"Haha! I wounded it! I wounded the demon!"

He grit his teeth and forced himself to his feet and continued running towards the gate.

When he reached the gates large doors he passed right through them without even a second thought. He turned off the road and pushed his way through the thin brush that adorned the forest's floor. He could still hear the angry men and a few women chasing him not too far behind. He was fast, hell he had to be if he wanted to live, but his small legs were no match for a fully grown and trained Shinobi, or even a civilian for that matter.

- - -

Naruto stumbled over a loose root and hit the ground with a painful thud. He inhaled deeply and continued to pant, he had been running through the forest for going on two hours now, a majority of the group had given up and left, mainly the civilians, but now he had a group of Chuunin and a few Jounin after him!! Why! Why were they still chasing him, even so far from the village! He groaned when he felt his legs cramp up, now he couldn't move… he couldn't get away from the hard boots and fists and sharp objects… he was trapped…

He tried to stand but cried out as his legs gave way under his small weight. He raised his gaze to stare at the vast forest before him. He blinked. This wasn't any forest he'd seen before, it didn't look anything like the forest around the village, no this one seemed more…beautiful and peaceful…

The trees weren't large and bulky with drooping branches and large roots. No, they were thin, tall and seemingly white with grey fragments of bark, there were no low branches or large roots, just a thin tall trunk that ascended high into the sky, where it fanned out with strange orange leaves… he eyed the ground, seeing all the orange and light brown leaves covering the floor in a soft bed. The trees even seemed spread evenly apart if that was possible, but there were many of them, they spanned further then his eyes could see and disappeared into the darkness beyond. The only light came from the moon as it cast its white glow through the leaves of the tall trees, covering the earth in blotches of white light. He could smell the faint scent of pine in the air and the ever noticeable trickle of a near by stream.

Though after viewing the place of his death Naruto's face paled considerably when he heard the villagers coming to a noisy halt feet behind him. He could practically feel the cold glares that roamed his battered body. He didn't even bother facing them, or curling into a ball, no he just remained as he was, on his stomach with his head held tightly in his arms as he listened to the trickle of the stream, anything to escape what was to come…

Though, it never came as he had expected, no. Instead he heard voices, anxious voices…

"Hey wait! Does anyone realise where we are?" said someone in the mob, his voice shaking with slight fear. There was a slight pause, then a woman suddenly burst into hysterics as she started babbling incoherent words that were lost in the sea of panic ridden voices.

"We shouldn't be here!"

"We must leave now!"

"The demon led us to our doom!"

"Keep it down, _he_ might hear us!"

"We're going to die!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Naruto blinked when he heard several pairs of feet suddenly take off the way they had come. What were they afraid of? It was just a forest…

"No, first we must kill this demon! It must pay for what it did to our village!"

"Yes! Kill the demon!"

"Avenge our lost loved ones!"

"Finish this once and for all!"

"Do it so we can go home and leave this place!"

"_**No, you'll leave now…"**_

Naruto heard the men behind him suddenly go silent. After a moment he could just about smell the fear that radiated from them.

"Oh god…" he heard someone whimper. Naruto blinked and dared himself to look, so he raised his head slowly, only to freeze when he heard another voice, a smooth young voice that seemed to echo in their minds as well as their ears. He raised his gaze to see the owner of the voice slowly approaching from amongst the trees. He couldn't help but stare when he saw the man that had spoken. He was adorned in loose grey trousers and a white sleeveless shirt with an open front, revealing two odd tattoo's that appeared at his collar bones but vanished over his shoulders and down his back, their actual figure hidden from view. He also wore a light brown obi and oddly enough no shoes of any kind… His face was hidden from sight by a white rice picker's hat that had a single white feather attached to a silver string dangling from the side. He bore no weapons as far as Naruto could tell, but these people seemed terrified of him for some reason…

As he drew nearer Naruto noticed the spiked strands of white hair spiking down the sides of his face and past his chin. Naruto had never seen such a strange looking man; he didn't look like any Shinobi he'd seen before…

(Think Cloud Strife's hairstyle from FF7, yes I use his hairstyle a lot because I happen to think it's cool, what of it!)

The Villagers however seemed to know exactly who he was, which was slightly unnerving for Naruto considering he could more then likely tare him to pieces if he wanted to. Naruto lowered his head when the man came to a halt right in front of him, his feet only half a metre away from his battered and bruised body. He shivered when he suddenly felt a chilling wind sweep over him and the rest of the forest, and blinked when he heard the other remaining Shinobi squabbling with each other as if they hadn't noticed the man had stopped and seemed to be staring intently at them.

The squabbling was cut short however when the new comer raised his clawed hand and swept it sideways as if swotting a fly. As he did so there was a shriek as one of the five remaining Shinobi was suddenly hurled violently into a tree by an invisible force, the impact killing him instantly. Naruto's face paled when the others suddenly turned back to the stranger with weapons drawn, though the blades in their hands were trembling just like the rest of them. He would have laughed if he wasn't caught in the middle of it all, and considering he was next there wasn't much point.

He winced when two Shinobi suddenly shot forwards with kunai and slashed at the man before them. He watched in awe as the man simply sidestepped the blows with inhuman speed and struck the two men in the back with their own kunai, having twisted their arms as he moved. He watched as the two former Shinobi stumbled and hit the ground with a lifeless thud. His gaze returned to the stranger before him, fear suddenly gripping him; he wasn't about to stick around and get killed by some freaky guy now was he! With that in mind he quickly rolled out of the way as the remaining two Shinobi attacked and stumbled to his feet. He span and watched as one of the Ninja was struck down with sharp claws while the other tried using Tai-Jutsu. He turned away and quickly ran into the forest, making it at least thirty yards before his sore body gave out on him again, he managed to crawl and hide behind a tree before he finally heard the last Shinobi's blood curdling shriek and another dull thud.

Now he was next…

He waited behind the tree with his head tucked away in his arms and his knees pulled towards his shaking body. He wasn't ready to die; he hadn't even made it to ten! That's when he realised the very same pair of feet from before were standing right in front of him. He let out a frightened squeak as he tightened his hold on his head. _"I'm gonna die!" _he remained still for a few moments, waiting for the pain that was sure to follow, but after a solid five minutes of nothing but the faint flow of the nights air he dared to loosen himself and peep over his knees through his arms. He flinched when he noticed the feet were still there, that meant the freaky man with the hat was their owner. Soon enough most of his fear left him and was replaced with anger. He suddenly jumped to his feet and glared at the silent and still man.

"Well! Are you going to kill me or just stand there!" He inhaled deeply as he stared up at the man, who appeared taken a back by his sudden outburst. He watched as the man just raised his head and looked to the left for a moment, then shrank back when he noticed a smirk cross his lips.

"Tell me, what would drive those villagers to chase a human child with the intent of killing?" The question confused Naruto for a moment, but then he realised he himself didn't know the answer to that.

"I…I don't know." There was a pause, then the man spoke again.

"Hmm, it is in human nature to do such cruel things to their own kind…but to one so young." The last part was spoken softer and more distant, as if it was said to himself. The silence continued for a while longer as the strange man thought it all over. Though the longer the man remained where he was the calmer Naruto became, this confused the young blond as he himself began to think his situation over. A few more minutes passed without Naruto being aware and soon enough the silence was broken yet again. "Tell me little one, which of the humans…ah, Hidden Village's are you from?" Naruto blinked, why did he keep referring to people as 'humans'.

"…Konoha." He said hesitantly. The white haired man sighed as he leaned on his hip and raised a clawed hand to rub his chin in thought, the pose was almost comical.

"Konoha…Konoha now why does that sound familiar…Ah yes, the village that retarded fox attacked seven…" the man trailed off suddenly as something seemed to click. "Hmm, what is your name?" Naruto blinked, suddenly alert.

"N-Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." The man seemed to smile slightly at that.

"Well Naruto, you can call me Wind."

A/N OMFG That's it! Sorry for the short chap but hey I have a life now…Amazing isn't it. Well anyway Review if you want me to continue, idea's are very welcome and I'd like to know your opinion for this so far. And I swear if anyone decides to tell me I don't know shit about Naruto, then they have no idea what they're talking about. Ask me a random question about Naruto, and I'm sure I'll be able to answer it. Same with FF7, someone decided to say I don't know what I'm talking about and accused me of using 'Wikipedia'. Hehe, I have a title for that site. "Welcome to Wikipedia the best place for the worst information!" Catchy ne? REVIEW!


End file.
